ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bioniclejaller
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ninjago Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ice Dragon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Makuta Tarkairadan (Talk) 19:36, December 13, 2011 Thanks for all the pics and pages! :D Keep up the good work, and thanks for your edits! :D --θι Mαδ Hεδερ 23:24, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Weapons First let me say that all your edits have been spectacular! Second, I looked at the Weapons Dictionary on Lego.com, and I think that it would be a good idea to have pages for each of those, with a note to which set it appears in. The only thing that I would watch out for would be the Golden Dragon Sword, which is obviously the Sword of Fire. They have the Sword of Fire and the Golden Dragon Sword as two different objects there, when for our purposes they are both the same. For the four weapons, all we would do would be to add the description from Lego.com to their page that already exists. Thirdly, I'd have to confirm it with Makuta Tarkairaiden, but would you like to become an administrator? Thanks! King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 16:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you think you can make the bottom of the page templates collapseable? That would make the pages look a lot nicer. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 17:14, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Congradulations! You are now a Sensei (Admin)! RE: Badges It's a great idea! Go ahead and work on them, I just haven't had the time. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 02:26, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Help Yeah, hello, and I'm num2341 and I have a question. For editing pages, is there a template to follow? If so, what are they, and how do I use them? Please reply! -Num2341 08:37, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, man! Ummm.... just to let you know, the colors for the b'crats aren't showing up. I was wondering if maybe you could help with that. Also, I think there should be an extension to the amount of time a user has to be on the wiki to nominate for an Admin. Also, there should be three section. For: #Rollback Rights #Admins Right #B'crat rights Thanks for everything, though. Also, I was thinking of having different edits/times needed to become all of those three things. I will add them, but you tell me what you think, if you absolutely don't like it, you can take it off. Thanks for all of your amazing edits! :D --θι Mαδ Hεδερ 21:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) RFR page/voting Ok, so I put the voting page on the talk page. And I added a chatmod section. --θι Mαδ Hεδερ 22:06, December 21, 2011 (UTC) 2012 Ninjago I heard that info on leaked sets from 2012 isn't allowed, so does that include the mini-episodes playing on Cartoon Network and etc.? If so, what can I put up on the wiki? I want to try to put up more info on Jay, Kai, Zane, Cole, and Sensei Wu. So can I get some kind of permisson? Num2341 05:28, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for adding the stub page to Loyyd Garmadon . I do not have time now to make this page. Manual of Style Would you help Makuta Tarkairaden and I complete the Manual of Style? The MoS is going to be the place to go to to find out how to set up different pages, and also the rules for the wiki, such as no leaked information or speculation. Would you mind adding to it? You did some great work on the Card pages. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 18:03, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ninjago sets I think that what we will do is stick to what comes from the Lego website unless they're the small promotional items. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 22:26, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I honestly don't think so, but KJ might be a little picky..... --θι Mαδ Hεδερ 20:17, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Nope, the vids are okay. Feel free to post intel!! King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 04:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Not if we want to link to BZP. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 04:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Badges I don't think that it's neccissary, because peoples pages already show them the next badge they can earn. It's also fun to have a bit of a surprise when you get to the next one to see what comes after that! King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 16:21, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bioniclejaller, where are you getting all those pictures where it's just the character and a white background? Oh by the way, I'm on LEGO Universe : LEGOBuilder-Level 40-Assembly LSCStealthNinja 17:27, January 12, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinjaLSCStealthNinja 17:27, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! How do you use the XML File, there's just a bunch of letters? Help! LSCStealthNinja 18:48, January 12, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinjaLSCStealthNinja 18:48, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks buddy! I understand now :D I did exactly what you said to do but the countdown template isn't working. LSCStealthNinja whatup? i was just thinking of this idea i had for the ninjago wiki. we dont have to do it, but it would be cool if we put spinjitsu tips for your spinner so you can kick butt and stuff :3 we should also tell what wepons are good to use and what characters are good to use. thx (H4xHer0) It's fine, I've been pretty absent too. I found I don't have as much time as I would like with school, too. -- 14:32, January 28, 2012 (UTC) you need to unlock the serpentine and loyd page we need to edit greatly